Hearts of Desire (Part 1)
by cchhcc1
Summary: Ash has one the pokemon league and so he and Misty are on the road back to Pallet Town to visit Professor Oak. On the way there , Misty's true feelings are revealed to Ash. What kind of new adventures will they have now??


cchhcc 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the pokemon or the characters so please don't sue me. Rating- This fanfic is not some G rated story so some parts may be a little extreme with swearing or violence. 

Hearts of Desire (Part 1) 

Ash and Misty were walking along the road returning back to Pallet Town. They had been walking for quite some time. They had just left Indigo Plateau and were heading back home. Professor Oak wanted Ash to go catch some more pokemon so Ash decided to head back to his hometown to get more info from Professor Oak. Misty was following Ash because she didn't really have anything to do and she still wanted her bike back. Of course that might not be the real reason.......... Ash said his mom probably would let her stay like last time so Misty just followed Ash on his journey. Pikachu was still a pokeball-less pokemon as Pikachu was before when Ash got Pikachu. Ash was growing up to be a great pokemon master. Brock had left Ash during one of Ash's battles because he had some business to deal with his dad in Pewter. Ash had just beaten the Elite Four and Gary Oak and was now a pokemon master. Ash also had obtained several new pokemon as well too. He also remembered how Charizard and Pikachu had learned how to talk just like Meowth. But mostly , he remembered how he kicked Gary ass in the pokemon league. Ash smiled as he thought about it once more........ 

*FLASHBACK* Ash shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked out toward the arena as his heart pounded. He was getting excited. His last pokemon battle was coming up. He was feeling kind of cocky because he had beaten the Elite 4 already. Ash twisted his cap in position and walked out to the battlefield. There were so many people cheering as he walked out. He searched his eyes for his opponent. He hadn't known his opponent yet. As he walked toward his stand closer and closer , as he thought about the pokemon he would use first. Ash suddenly heard something. A laugh followed by a few cheers. All to quickly , he knew who his adversary would be. "Well , well. If it isn't Ash , from Pallet. The loser!!" someone laughed. Ash saw Gary. And then he sweated. He realized that this was his first battle with Gary. He never fought him before. Despite all of Ash's courage and the encouragement , he was scared. Gary was always bragging about his pokemon , like he could beat Ash any day. "Gary!!" Ash gritted his teeth. "None other," Gary said haughtily sticking his nose up in the air. "And now , the trainer , Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town , battles Gary Oak , who is also from Pallet Town!!!!!" the announcer announced. The crowd gave a loud cheer as both of the pokemon trainers appeared on the arena. Gary as usual was with his fanclub and was modestly smiling as the flashing of cameras could be seen. Ash took another deep breath. "There will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle. Let the battle begin!!!!!!" the announce shouted. He always loved saying that. "Well Ash , hope you have some luck. Hah!! You're going to need it!!" Gary taunted. "Oh shut up Gary , I trained hard and now I can show you who is the master!!!" Ash shouted back. "Screw you!! Go.....Scyther!!!!" Gary tossed the pokeball. "In that case , go.... Charizard!!!" Ash said doing his famous pose for throwing a pokeball. Charizard popped out. "Oh and its a Charizard vs. a Scyther the first battle!!!!!!" "Chari-Charizard!!! (I'll kick your little ass )" "Scy-Scy-Ther (Shut your mouth you bastard)" Charizard flipped him off. "Scyther , use your Double-Team!!!" "Charizard!! Flamethrower!!!!" Ash had recently made his Charizard obey him after he saved Charizard's life during his battle with Lorelei. Suddenly , Scythers were everywhere and Charizard got confused and shot a flame out a Sycther. "Hah , what an inexperienced pokemon. You're a such a loser , Ash!!!" Gary yelled. "Hey!! Don't insult my pokemon!!" Ash shouted. Misty watched Ash battle Gary. She hoped Ash won and smacked Gary's ass all over the gym. When she had heard Gary's remark , she exploded with anger. "How dare that son-of-a-bitch insult Ash!! Ash could whoop his ass anyday!!" Misty exclaimed furiously. However , Gary's fanclub happen to be near where she was sitting (they were sitting in special spots since they were guests of a pokemon trainer battling) and they disagreed. "Gary , Gary , he's the best , he will beat that little pest!!" they chanted perfectly. "Oh shut up you whores!!" Misty shouted. Meanwhile , Charizard was down now as Scyther stood menacingly on top of him. "You're a horrible trainer Ashy-boy!!" Gary said. "Hey!!" but that was all Ash said. Charizard grew madder and madder and suddenly , he was glowing white. "Oh wow!! The Charizard is glowing!!!" The crowd went beserk thinking that Charizard would evolve into a new pokemon and they were grabbing their cameras. "What the fuck!!!" Gary stared. "Charizard!!!" "But wait , Charizard cannot evolve. He is already on the last evolution stage!!" Misty cried. Then , the glowing stopped. Charizard was still the same but Scyther was not on top of him anymore. Gary just smirked. But Ash rejoiced. "Oh wow!!! Look at its tail!!" Ash cried. The flame on Charizard's tail was now a blue flame instead of the usual red and yellow! "Yess!!! Charizard , beat that dipshit with your fire spin!!!" And with that , Charizard blew flame all around Scyther until Scyther couldn't breathe and just collapsed. "Just because your dumb Charizard turned into a freak , doesn't mean you'll win!! Go Lapras!!!" "Charizard , do you want to stay out and fight??" Ash asked. "Yes , as a matter of fact , I do." This scared the crap out of Ash and Gary and Misty and the fanclub and everyone in the entire stadium. "What , haven't you heard a pokemon talk before??" Charizard said quietly. "Well yeah but you're like..I don't know. This is so cool!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Well I don't care if it is a fuck'in Charizard!!! Lapras , beat the shit out of it by using Ice Beam!!!!" Gary screamed. Lapras obeyed and began to absorb energy and shot the ice beam toward Charizard. Charizard casually dodged it. "Woah , that new Charizard that could talk seems to be stronger!!" the announcer said enthusiastically. "No , really," Charizard muttered. "Charizard , use your fire blast attack!!!" Charizard roared and shot a fire blast at Lapras. "Lapras , Lap!!! (Oh shit!!!!)" The Lapras tried to dodge it but it was too slow and Charizard hit it down quickly. Gary screamed in frustration and shot out more pokemon. Soon , his Raichu , Golem , and Beedril was knocked out. He only had one pokemon left. He clung onto a little hope as he realized it was his Blastoise , his strongest pokemon. He also noticed that Charizard was now tired despite all his new features. Gary smiled a little. "Blastoise , I choose you!!!!!" Gary shouted. "Gary is now down to his final pokemon!!! Will he win???" the announcer said excitedly. "Gary , Gary , he's the man , if he can't do it no one can!!! YEAH!!!!" the fanclub cheered. "Ash is easily going to win this battle," Misty snickered. Misty wanted Ash to win because she thought Gary was an asshole. Misty also like Ash as well. "Blastoise , use Hydro Pump and kick that Charizard's fuck'in ass!!!!!" Gary commanded. "Fuck you Gary!!! Charizard , return!!!" Ash shouted. The pokeball blast returned Charizard into his ball. "Pikachu... I choose you!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled throwing the pokeball. Pikachu had to stay in the pokeball because there as some rule stating that. And you don't want a pissed off Pikachu battling you when it has not even been used yet. "Finally out of that damn ball!!!!!!" "Good Pikachu. Glad you're ok," Ash laughed. Pikachu had recently learned how to talk as well. Pikachu had mastered the talking skills. No one was that surprised because they saw Pikachu talking on the battle with Lorelei. "Pikachu , lightning bolt!!!" Ash shouted. Pikachu had learned a few moves that were not usually learned by Pikachus that were normal. Pikachu was a high level pokemon , therefore it learned different and stronger moves because it was well-trained. "Pika...CHU!!!!!!!!!" "Blastoise , teleport!!!" Gary shouted. Blastoise teleported in time before the white lighting hit the place it was in. "Hah!! What kind of a dork teaches teleport to a Blastoise!!!" Ash said to Gary in a mean way. Gary just got angrier. "Blastoise , Bubblebeam!!!!" "Pikachu , Electric Fire!!!!" Blastoise used one of its strongest moves while Pikachu shot out electricity with a little bit of fire out of its body. Yes , Pikachu was so strong it could practically shoot fire out like a Charmander. The two moves clashed with each other and for each bubble hit by the electric or fire , caused explosions. Instantly , the explosions caused major loud noises and people put their hands to their ears. The air was filled with smoke. "Tight move," Misty murmured. The smoke was cleared away by Pidgeot , but Ash didn't get any penalty for throwing another pokemon out. The smoke cleared and Blastoise and Pikachu were still standing. "Like that move??" Pikachu snarled. "Blastoise Blas Blas Toise (Fuck you , you little rat)!!!!" That did it. "And Blastoise and Pikachu are still standing. What an awesome move!!!! Ash sure trained his Pikachu well!!" The crowd cheered. Pikachu started to do another move , a new move. He started to glow like he was evolving and for a moment , Ash was stunned. But he knew it was just a sign that Pikachu was learning something new. "Hmm.. I'll check with Dexter," Ash said to himself. He pulled it out and clicked it on Pikachu. "Thunder Rage. An electricity move used by electric pokemon when they are angry or annoyed." "Pikachu , use your thunder rage!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted with exhilaration. Blastoise open its eyes wide knowing it would be killed. Gary hung his head low. The thunder coming out of Pikachu's body surrounded Blastoise but it didn't hit him yet. It just kept growing as Blastosie began to say it's prayers. 

"Hey , Blastoise isn't hurt yet. Blastoise!! Teleport!!!" Gary added with a smirk. "Wow!! Look at that move!! It is so-so...cool!!!" the announcer said astonished. The thunder didn't stop , it kept surrounding making it more powerful as rage came out of Pikachu's body. Pikachu could feel that it wasn't as angry as before because some of the rage went out. But not all of it. Blastoise teleported and suddenly , an ear-splitting sound of a Blastoise scream made everyone startled and surprised. He tried to escaped but as he was , he moved through the lightning and got hit. He just fell down like a ton of bricks. Ash saw this but didn't immediately shout for joy. He just felt sorry for the Blastoise. He knew it could die without medical attention. "Nnoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary cried. He had been disgraced. He also knew he didn't have any revives or potions. He had to get his Blastoise to the pokemon center quick!! "Blastoise is hurt. I'll give Gary something," Ash thought. "Hey Gary!!" Ash shouted running toward him. He heard that the crowd was cheering wildly. Ash was now the pokemon master. "Gary , here's a few hyper potions!! Take it and use it on Blastoise and quickly get him to the pokemon center!!" Ash said shoving a few potions to Gary. Gary acted surprise that Ash would do this but he didn't say a word and accepted it and some Chanseys came out with a super- sized stretcher. Gary left with his fanclub in tears and Gary just sulking but wondering why Ash had been so nice to him. "And Ash is now the pokemon master!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer cried. The crowd cheered again. T.V. broadcasts were made immediately. "Yess!!! WE won!!" Pikachu yelled. "We.......did it!!!!!" Ash yelled. Misty was crying happily as she made her way to the field. Ash felt good because he had won and he had helped Gary and so he felt better. Misty ran out and hugged Ash in front of all the people and then stopped and blushed. "We won Ash!!! We kicked Gary's little candy ass!!!!" Pikachu said loudly. "Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted. This was the moment he was waiting for. He always wanted to remember this moment. *END OF FLASHBACK* 

"Misty , look!! A river. We can stop here and rest." Ash said to Misty. "All right , maybe we can catch some water pokemon!! Yah!!!!" Misty cried. Ash smiled and began to go down to the river. He took out all his pokemon , Charizard , Pikachu (who was already out) , Pidgeot , Wartortle , Bulbasaur , Butterfree , and Butterfree's family. He remembered how he was in Victory Road and how he saw his Butterfree who returned with his family. They decided to stay with Ash for awhile. "Hi Butterfree." Misty said cheerfully. "Free ee free hree!! (Hello!!!)" "Hey Misty , you know what?" Ash asked. "No , I don't know what," Misty replied in a happy mood as she threw her line into the water. "This is the same river where you fished me out," Ash grinned. " Hey , you're right. And that's the spot where you took my bike too!!" Misty shot back. Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped. Oops. I think I sounded too mean. I'm an idiot. Why was I being so mean to him anyway? He did say it too me in a nice and joking way. I didn't mean to be mean with him , Misty thought. Why did I remind her that? Ash thought disappointedly. "Hey Ash , aren't you going to catch some pokemon too," Pikachu said. "Yeah , I guess so." Ash said getting out his rod. Misty was sitting on the rock and thinking about how she liked Ash. Misty thought at first she hated him and thought he was a pest because he stole her bike but now she knew that she liked him because she knew that following him because of the bike wasn't entirely the reason why she did so. Mainly because Misty liked Ash. "Like Ash will ever like me. He probably thinks I'm following him because of the bike," Misty murmured. She smiled. She couldn't believe how Ash still thought that she followed him because of the bike. But she was glad he never mentioned it or paid her bike back either. "Yo Ash , watcha thinking of?" Pikachu asked him. Ash seemed like as if he was really distant or something. "Huh? I'm not thinking about anything." Ash lied. "You're thinking about Misty aren't you??" Pikachu accused. Bulbasaur heard this and thought this was more interesting than fooling around with a plant. He went over to Ash. "Bulba Bulba. Bulbasaur (I didn't know you liked Misty??!!!)" "Argh!! I don't!!" Ash quickly said. "Yes you do!! You always stare at her , and remember at Maiden's Peak , when you just drooled at her when she was all dressed up!!" Pikachu said jumping to his feet. "Sshhhh!! Not so loud!!" Ash said quietly. "Free Free (I heard something about Ash liking Misty)" Butterfree said. "Free?? (He does)" his wife asked. "Pika , Pikachu!!! (Can't you tell!!)" "Bulba Bulba Saur Bulba Bulba (Have you kissed her??)" "Shut up!!!" Ash grumbled. "Hree Free , Hree , Free , Freee (If you like her so much , why don't you tell her??) "Yeah," Pikachu said crossing his arm. "Because I'm.....well...um.." Ash stumbled. "Bulba , Free , Because..." all the pokemon said. "I'm afraid." Ash said in a tiny voice. "Hey , who's afraid??" a voice said. "Huh?? Misty..wait..I can explain because erm..uh.." Ash said turning around. And he saw Charizard. All the pokemon were laughing. "That's not funny," Ash protested. But they all just laughed harder. "Hey Ash , are you gonna ask her out??" Charizard asked. "I would , if I wasn't so afraid and embarrassed (shoots a look at the pokemon)." Ash pointed out. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes," Pikachu said after all the laughing had stopped. "Yeah , and maybe soon you can evolve into a Gyrados. Are you kidding?? Why would she want to go out with me??" "I dunno.." They all laughed again except for Charizard. "You guys are so immature," Charizard said. "Hey who's side are you on??" Pikachu said in a scowling tone. "But I have to admit that Ash is pretty pathetic about it," Charizard continued. This time everyone laughed including Charizard , who's blue flame grew brighter each time he laughed. "But if I ask her out , and she says no , do you know how embarrassing that would be??" Ash said seriously. "Well , I'm pretty sure she will say yes. You would be surprised." Pikachu winked. "How would you know??" Ash said with sudden interest. "Because" "Because what?" "I can't tell. I swore to Togepi that I wouldn't tell" Ash darted to his backpack and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. "Ok , I'll tell you," Pikachu said smacking his lips. Ash took the bottle of ketchup and tossed it to Pikachu. Pikachu hungrily began to eat it. "Ok , tell me." Ash smiled. "Bulba Bulbasaur Saur (Remind me not to tell you any secrets)" Bulbsaur muttered. "Misty told Togepi that she liked you Ash and the bike isn't the reason why she is following you , it's because she likes you." Pikachu said finishing the bottle. "Really??," Ash said with a tear welling up in his eyes and a surge of happiness. During that night , Ash was eating his instant noodles and Misty was too. Obviously , it didn't taste as good so they both looked forward to reaching Ash's house for a nice homecooked meal. Man , I really like her, Ash thought. Sometimes he paused and stared at Misty only when she was not looking. When Misty would look his direction , he would look away. Pikachu noticed this of course as well as Charizard. The other pokemon had went to sleep but they stayed up. I wish Ash would like me. He is so cute and now that he is a pokemon master, I like him even more, thought Misty to herself. Well , actually , I still would of liked him anyway if he wasn't a pokemon master. "Yo , you two , are we going to stop by at Pewter city along the way??" asked Pikachu. "Huh......Oh yeah," Ash said not paying attention. Misty was now done eating was setting up her sleeping bag. "Yeah , we are," Misty said. Lately , she was not talking to Ash as much. "Hey.....Misty....I wanna show you something," Ash suddenly said. "Huh....what is it??" Misty said getting out of her sleeping bag. "Umm..I want to te- , I mean...uh....show you something. Down in the forest." Ash said nervously. "You go Ash." Pikachu muttered. "Ok," Misty said smiling a bit. She was wondering now what Ash had in store for her. She noticed that Ash was not talking to her as much as usual and that he didn't argue that much with her either like they used to. She thought maybe he liked her. But of course she knew there was no way how he could of liked her. But she was willing to bet that Ash was going to surprise her with whatever he was going to "show" her. Yeah , like he would. But I like him. Maybe he'll show me something like a pokemon or something. Perhaps he found something. Whatever it is , I'm going to like it , Misty thought. She followed Ash. The trees were dark green with a new spring smell in them as the night made the environment quiet and peaceful. Ash kept walking without talking and finally , they got a little clearing. It was surrounded by trees and plants and the river flowed quietly through this area. "Oh Ash , it's so beautiful!!!" Misty cried in delight. "Yeah , I know." Ash smiled. "Ok , you fly over where Ash is and tell me later what's going on and tomorrow I'll kelp you beat up the Poliwhirls you had trouble with." Pikachu said sticking it's little paw out to Charizard making a deal. "Deal," Charizard said. He flew over to where Ash and Misty was headed silently. 

I wonder why Ash showed me this place , Misty thought. "Misty , look at the sky." Ash pointed. "Huh..Wow , it's beautiful!!" Misty said realizing that the stars were so bright. Suddenly , she felt a touch on her cheek. It was Ash. He had kissed her. She was shocked. "Misty....umm....you may know already....but...uhh.....I love you," Ash said looking into Misty's blue eyes. Misty was so stunned and happy at the same time. "Ash....I love you too. From the day we met , I knew there was something special about you," Misty said with a tear-filled voice. Ash started having tears go down his face but he was so happy. "Misty..I-I-I'm so glad!!" He said excitedly. "Yes..me too," Misty grinned. They both embraced in another hugging and crying. 

"Wow Ash , you actually did get her," Charizard smiled. But then he frowned. He made a bet with Butterfree that Ash would not get Misty for another week. Now he owed Butterfree 20 bucks. Like he cared. But he was happy for Ash. Suddenly , he began to glow......... 

"Damn , where is Charizard anyway??" Pikachu said looking at Ash's watch. Since Pikachu was lonely , he took out Bulbasaur and Wartortle. "Bulba Bulba (Why did you wake me up??)" "War TortleWar (Yeah , my beauty sleep!!)" "Ash and Misty are gone as well as Charizard," Pikachu sighed. "Bulbasaur (Oh no!!!)" "But they told me they were going somewhere so they will be back," Pikachu reassured. They heard a flapping noise and Charizard came into view. "Charizard , where the hell were you!!" Pikachu yelled. "Oh I saw them all right," Charizard couldn't help but grin. "Ok , so did they kiss??" Pikachu said his eyes bigger. "Yeah..," Charizard snickered. "PIKACHU (WHAT!!)" "Hey , take a chill pill man. It wasn't that bad anyway. But something else happened too." Charizard said with a mysterious voice. "What," all the pokemon said. "I was going to fly back when I started to glow. It felt creepy , man!!" Charizard exclaimed. "Oh tight!! Now you have special moves like me too!!" shouted Pikachu. "Suck it!!!" they both yelled. "War War (Shut up)" Wartortle grumbled. "Bulba Bulba (I haven't even evolved into an Ivysaur yet!!!)" Bulbasaur complained. "That's cause you don't want to." Pikachu pointed out. "Bulba Saur Saur!!! (I'll show you)"!! 

Ash and Misty were both sitting on the grass looking into the night sky which was dotted with bright stars. "I'm so glad I told you," Ash said looking at Misty. "Me too," Misty smiled. "Misty , ever since I met you at the river by Pallet , I knew that I loved you," Ash admitted , looking down. "Oh Ash.."Misty said resting her head on his shoulder. Misty leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. Ash' feet were getting numb. But he didn't care. He could stay here for days with Misty on his shoulder like that. He didn't dare move. "Ash." Misty said lifting her head , much to Ash' dismay. "What??" Misty leaned forward and kissed Ash right onto the stunned lips of Ash Ketchum. Ash was surprised at first but returned the kiss with as much passion. Then they decided to go up a level past kissing. Ash started press against her body some more and began to rub her chest. Misty couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Ash started to lean on Misty as both of them were on the ground half-naked. "Oh Misty...." "Ash......I love you," Misty said in a soft voice. They continued exploring each other's mouths but using their tongues as well. Misty didn't mind that a bit as she gave a wuick peck on his neck. Ash paused a second to catch his breath as they both continued to make love. Misty turne her head to the other direction and saw the watch. "Oh shit!!!!!" Misty shouted. She quickly got up and Ash tumbled over. "What??!!!" Ash said frantically. "We've been gone for 3 hours!!!!!" Misty said putting back on her shorts. "Crap!!!!!" They both dressed and started to head back. Ash kept running and hoping that Pikachu was asleep and his pokemon were safe in their pokeballs in his belt. Misty kept running and hoped her Togepi was not wondering where it's mother went. They all got there and Ash groaned while Misty cheered. "What are you guys doing up so late??" Ash demanded. Pikachu , Charizard , Bulbasaur , and Wartortle were all up and staring at Ash and Misty. "And what were YOU and Misty doing up so late??" Pikachu accused. Misty blushed and Ash just sweat dropped. "It doesn't matter what I was doing!!! "Are you afraid of heights??" Charizard asked while Ash was kind of confused why he would ask that. "No , not really. Why??" Ash said , kind of turning his head sideways. "Well your zipper is." Ash blushed as he zipped it up while the pokemon snickered. "Hey...um...what's wrong with Bulbsaur anyway???" Ash asked quickly happy he could change the subject. Bulbsaur was grinning and his teeth were showing and he looked freaky. "Bulbasaur....why are you staring at me like that." Ash asked. "Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur!!!!!!!!!" Bulbasaur shouted in a weird chant-like way. Suddenly , he started to glow and the sun appeared surprisingly and Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur! "Yeah!!!! You evolved!!!" Ash cried happily. Misty was happy that Ash was happy. Ivysaur looked proud as Pikachu just muttered some stuff. "Guess what?? I can learn special moves now!!" Charizard said almost forgetting. "Huh??" Ash said. He took his pokedex and pushed the button on Charizard. "Charizard , a flame pokemon. It's moves are Flamethrower , Fire Spin..." "Just push this button," Charizard interrupted. The pokedex was searching for something and then found it. Wartortle and Ivysaur were listening closely. "Charizard's move , fireball. It fires a ball of fire which can be used as a homing missile." "That's kick ass." Misty commented. "Charizard's move , Hell's fury. It shoots out beams of flames which are supposed to come from Hades." Ash thought for awhile. "That's cool!!! Now I can bet any trainer in a pokemon battle!!!" shouted Ash. "Yeah , but not against water," Misty said tapping on Ash's shoulder. "Let's battle and see who wins!!" "Fine with me!!!" All the pokemon sweat dropped. 

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. I assume you're reading this from the pokemon village since uh...you are. If you aren't , woe to me. I know there are many versions of this fanfic right now and part 4 will be coming till a looooong time (I always say that.....and it's true). So tell me what you thought about this fanfiction. I'll reply to you for sure if you do. 

Comments may be sent to smchuang@prodigy.net. 

****************************************************************************** 


End file.
